10 de Octubre
by SuspectMan
Summary: Serie de OS NaruxSaku. ¿Que pasaria si Sakura se da cuenta de que ama a Naruto y no quiere perderlo? ¿Y si Naruto ha muerto? ¿Que sucedera con Sakura? Post-Guerra.
1. 00 10 de Octubre

OneShot NaruxSaku

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

10 de octubre.

 _"_ _Solo me queda decirte adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."_

 _¿Cuándo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Cuándo fue? Fue apenas terminando la guerra, la guerra de la cual tu saliste como héroe y cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste en nuestra adolescencia._

 _Por meses pensaste que mi destino era estar con Sasuke ahora que lo habías regresado a la aldea. Pero incluso yo me valoro y tengo mi autoestima. ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de alguien que siempre me trato mal? Alguien que quiso asesinarme en más de una vez. Alguien que siempre me rechazo. No era la misma chica tonta de la academia que estaba loca por él. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas, demasiadas y una de ellas fue valorarme como lo que era, una mujer y una shinobi que pudo pelear a su lado en la guerra._

 _No corrí a los brazos de Sasuke después de la guerra como tu pensaste. Aclare mis sentimientos con ayuda de mucha gente, desde mi madre, hasta mi maestra, mi sempai y mi mejor amiga. Pero la respuesta la tenía yo, en mi corazón. No sabes cuantas noches pase en vela ordenando mis sentimientos, fueron semanas en las que en mi cabeza le daba vueltas a mi corta vida. El amor por Sasuke desapareció en cuestión de días, pero algo mas aparecía en mi mente: tu._

 _Todas esas noches en vela, terminaba recordando cómo me trataste siempre. Como tu igual, amable, siempre mostrándome una sonrisa, preocupándote por mí. Dando lo máximo por culpa de ese estigma que te puse llamado promesa._

 _Yo fui la idiota, cegada por una obsesión ahogada mis sentimientos por ti y te ignoraba flagrantemente. Pero, aun así, nunca cambiaste tu actitud conmigo. Nunca dejaste de salvarme, nunca me dijiste que te estorbaba o que era una carga para ti, ni siquiera que era molesta. Jamás me negaste nada._

 _Y a tres meses después de la guerra por fin me daba cuenta de tu valor, no solo como shinobi, como amigo, como la persona que siempre me apoyo en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Debía agradecerte todo, absolutamente todo. Si tu no hubieras viajado con Jiraiya-Sama y te hubieras enfrentando a Orochimaru y su sequito, jamás hubiera regresado Tsunade-sama a la aldea. Y con eso, yo jamás hubiera sido la shinobi que soy ahora._

 _En todo momento pensaba en ti, tus acciones me beneficiaban. Si las hacías inconscientemente o de manera consciente, nunca lo sabré. Pero gracias a ti, soy lo que soy y gracias a ti me di cuenta de mi valor, después de que esa noche mientras te revisaba después de la operación que Tsunade-sama te practico para recuperar tu mano, tú en tu lapso de inconsciencia dijiste casi en susurro: "valórate, Sakura-chan."_

 _Una vez más, me salvabas. Me salvabas de una vida nada alegre o feliz si decidía seguir engañando mi corazón. Tenía que agradecerte de alguna manera, no sabía cómo._

 _Invitarte una semana a Ichiraku sería insuficiente, cuidar de ti, hacerte un regalo, algo…_

 _Fuiste la causa de que mis ojeras se notaran mucho más, por más que pensaba en como agradecerte, tu sencilla y sincera sonrisa que siempre me regalabas, no se comparaba a nada de lo que yo pudiera darte._

 _Acudí a muchas personas y todas me dijeron que dejara de engañarme, que yo sabía cómo agradecerte por todo, pero no entendía. Y si no entendía yo misma, tenía que preguntarte a ti, que querías de regalo._

 _Te volviste famoso en todo el mundo, no solo por ser el Héroe de la Guerra, sino porque tu linaje se dio a conocer. Chicas de todos lados llegaban a Konoha, solo para verte o para tomarte alguna foto, incluso para pedirte matrimonio o arreglar uno._

 _Me fastidiaba, me enfadaba eso. Ellas no te conocían como yo. Ellas no sabían lo que tu sufriste, jamás te vieron esforzarte hasta el cansancio, jamás te vieron luchar arriesgando tu vida para cumplir tus metas. Jamás te vieron sudar, ni esforzarte, jamás te vieron de la manera en que yo te vi._

 _Pero tú no eras Uchiha Sasuke para despreciarlas, ni tratarlas mal. No, tú eras Naruto Uzumaki que siempre eras amable con todos, incluso con quienes te discriminaron cuando eras pequeño. Tú eras noble, amable, eras un gran chico._

 _No era la única que tenía problemas para acercarse a ti, también estaba Hinata, sabia de sus sentimientos, cuando te protegió durante el ataque de Pain. Fue entonces que la idea de agradecerte se me ocurrió. Los uniría a ella y a ti, te regalaría la felicidad, eso era lo correcto… Lo era…_

 _Infinidad de veces aconseje a Hinata, espante a tus fangirls para que quedaras a solas con ella. Y funcionaba, tu relación con Hinata mejoro, salían juntos, sonreías con ella. Por primera vez te veía sonreír a otra persona que no era yo… Y dolía… Mucho…_

 _Verte con ella, verte sonreír con alguien más, ver que a alguien más le dabas esa sonrisa sincera, tranquilizadora y amable. No, no era la misma sonrisa que le dabas a las chicas que te perseguían, no. Era la sonrisa que me dabas cuando estaba triste, cuando estabas a mi lado, cuando convivíamos. Era una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta._

 _Esa noche, que te vi regalarle esa sonrisa a Hinata, esa noche, mis mejillas se humedecieron, esa noche lloré y no sabía la razón._

 _Evitaba verte, no quería escucharte hablar de tu relación Hinata, no salía de mi casa, a excepción que tuviera misiones y vaya mierda fue cuando nos enviaron a los tres juntos a esa misión en Kumo._

 _Fingí estar tranquila durante todo el camino, pero el ver cómo te preocupabas por Hinata, me ponía triste, me dolía en el pecho._

 _En esa misión, me volviste a salvar… Cometí un error infantil, me distraje y estuve a punto de ser dañada por un kunai, pero tú me salvaste, me salvaste usando ese jutsu que perfecciono tu padre. ¡Ah! Me cargaste como una princesa, el sueño de muchas, me sonreíste como solías sonreírme desde que nos conocimos. Y de nuevo escuchar el tono de preocupación en tus labios y llamarme de esa manera tan cariñosa. "Sakura-chan."_

 _Lo comprendí entonces, al sentir tu piel suave, escuchar tus latidos, verme reflejada en tus ojos azules, notar tus cabellos dorados ondeando al viento. Me sentía protegida entre tus brazos, mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo experimento una calidez incomparable. Ya lo sabía, te amaba, te amaba y no podía negarlo._

 _El resto de la misión, ni siquiera podía verte o hablarte sin sonrojarme, sin que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Me estremecías, tu sola presencia me causaba flaqueza, me debilitaba ante ti, ante tu mirada, ante tus ojos, me rendía ante tu sonrisa… Me rendí ante ti._

 _Pero no podía tenerte, tenías a Hinata y probablemente, de mí ya te habías olvidado._

 _¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Mil veces estúpida!_

 _Muchas veces me profesaste tu amor, incluso yo te quise engañar en aquel país con esa falsa confesión. Yo te rechace, no acepte tu amor, lo desechaba con facilidad y encima, te había entregado a Hinata._

 _Ahora comprendía esa molestia al verte sonriente con ella, al verte rodeado de todas esas chicas que iban a buscarte… Celos… ¡Sí! ¡Celos! Celos que cada día me ponían más y más enfadada. En mi casa te imaginaba, con ella, con Hinata, en una cita, conociendo a sus padres y quizá hasta ya haciendo planes de boda. Te perdía, te perdí desde hace mucho tiempo y yo fui la causante, yo tuve la culpa de todo eso. Me convencí de eso días tras días, pero…_

 _Una sonrisa tuya bastaba para hacer flaquear mi decisión de aceptar mi triste situación._

 _Tú me habías enseñado a no rendirme, a nunca darme por vencida y siempre luchar por lo que quería. ¡Era cierto! Aun no eras de ella, simplemente debía luchar por ti, debía de preguntarte por tus sentimientos. Tu sola respuesta definiría mi situación._

 _¿Aun recuerdas? Te extrañaste cuando me viste afuera de tu casa, con la excusa de saber cómo estabas. O cuando te pedía entrenar a tu lado. Que me ayudaras a recolectar plantas medicinales. Cuando te pregunté cuáles eran tus pasatiempos y me sorprendí al saber que la jardinería te gustaba. Era algo extraño, un pasatiempo como ese, pero fue una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo. Enseñarme a cuidar las plantas para tener mis propias plantas medicinales. No quería perderte, tenía miedo. Ahora yo era quien estaba detrás de ti. Con solo estar en tu compañía, mi corazón latía como nunca. Me sonrojaba, me portaba torpe, me ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba a veces. Tú te burlaste, diciendo que hasta parecía Hinata en ocasiones._

 _Eso me dolió, me enfade contigo sin decirte razón alguna. No nos hablamos por días. No verte fue un castigo autoimpuesto, pero que mencionaras a Hinata, solo confirmaba mis temores… Ya no me amabas._

 _Tenía que hacer lo que tu hiciste… Olvidarte, hacerme a un lado, sonreír fingidamente y dejarte ser feliz con la persona que amabas._

 _Hasta ese momento comprendí el dolor que pasaste toda tu infancia, matando ese sentimiento, ahogándolo, reprimiéndolo, sufriéndola sola…_

 _Tanto daño te había causado, ni siquiera una herida de kunai se comparaba con este dolor crónico._

 _Me enfoque más en mi trabajo en el hospital, tomaba horas extras, necesitaba una distracción para no pensar en ti. Pero, fuiste cruel… Le pediste a Kakashi-sensei que me asignara como tu acompañante a una misión de suma peligrosidad. La razón era simple… Seguías siendo descuidado y precipitado, necesitabas de una buena medico ninja que te acompañara por si algo te sucedía. Un médico ninja que estuviera a tu altura, a la altura de la misión._

 _Saber eso me hizo feliz, saber que reconocías mis habilidades, que confiabas en mí. Esos halagos, lograron un objetivo diferente al mío. Me enamore mucho más de ti._

 _Solo pensar que estaríamos cinco días, totalmente solos en misión… Me sonrojaba de solo imaginarlo. Pensaba en multitud de eventos que nos podrían pasar, dormir, comer juntos, incluso bañarnos. Platicar, simular que me lastimaba un pie y hacer que me cargaras en tu varonil y amplia espalda. Dejarme atacar por nuestros enemigos, para que me salves y me vuelvas a cargar como princesa… ¡Dios! Estaba peor que una adolescente enamorada, pero la imagen de Hinata, mataba todas esas ilusiones._

 _Tenía que matar ese amor que me estaba matando lentamente a mí. Debía actuar fría, distante contigo. Debía actuar como siempre había actuado contigo. Pero no pude. Hacerlo, me dolía. Y escuchar tu "Sakura-chan" me mataba el corazón de calidez._

 _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo el idiota rubio se había metido tanto en mi corazón? ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?! Y eso ultimo ya no lo dije en mi mente, lo grité y me escuchaste. Te preocupaste por mí, como siempre has hecho. Tocaste mis mejillas, pegaste mi frente a tu frente para corroborar que no tenía fiebre._

 _Sentir tu piel, tus suaves manos acariciando mis mejillas. Tu respiración rozando mis labios y tus labios cerca de mi… Me controle para no comerte a besos, para no probar tus labios y decirte desesperadamente que te amaba, que te amaba demasiado… No sé cómo lo hice, pero me controlé de no hacer algo así._

 _Pero el daño en mi corazón estaba hecho. Como pude oculte mi sonrojo, mordí mis labios para evitar jadear al recordar tu suavidad y tu calidez. No tenía que mostrarme así ante ti._

 _Nuestra misión continuó y la terminamos con facilidad. Veía claramente como los días a solas contigo se acabarían. Tres días más y volveríamos a lo de siempre. Yo en el hospital cargándome de trabajo y tú en misiones peligrosas o con Hinata a tu lado en alguna cita._

 _Tenía que saberlo, tenía que matar ese amor de una vez por todas y te lo pregunte sutilmente… "¿Cuándo te casaras con Hinata?"_

 _Aún recuerdo tu rostro ese día, esa noche bajo la fogata que encendimos para acampar antes de seguir nuestro viaje de regreso. No sabias de lo que te hablaba, ni porque te lo decía. Mi corazón estallo de alegría al escuchar tus palabras… "No tengo nada con Hinata, solo es una amiga."_

 _Me aclaraste que te sentías culpable con ella, que querías apoyarla, porque indirectamente le habías dañado. Sabias de sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero desde el primer día cuando los deje a solas, se lo hiciste saber, que solo la querías como amiga. Le pediste perdón por haberla arriesgado al punto de estar en peligro de muerte, por unos sentimientos no correspondidos. Te disculpaste porque Neji murió protegiéndote._

 _¡Que tonta era! Yo imaginaba otras cosas y jamás me paso por la cabeza el sufrimiento que tenías… Hinata no fue tonta, no, ella no lo era… Por eso pasaba tiempo contigo, entre los dos calmaban sus culpas, su sufrimiento. Hinata estaba jugando una carta que yo había desechado por solamente pensar en mí._

 _A pesar de que ella nunca compartió tanto contigo, como yo lo hice, te conocía mucho más que yo, he identificaba cuando algo malo te sucedía. Ella era una mujer perfecta para ti, se preocupaba por ti, siempre veía por ti, siempre estaba allí para ti. Se reía contigo, te escuchaba, te aconsejaba… Te amaba._

 _No podía competir con ella, no podía, por más que quisiera, no podía… Y sin querer, frente a ti, derrame lágrimas. Te acercaste a mí con preocupación, verte tan preocupado por mí, desesperado por saber la causa de mis lágrimas… Me rompí… Mi corazón se fragmento frente a ti, se partió en pedazos. Yo no te merecía, no era justo. No merecía amarte y que quizá me correspondieras… Necesitaba sacarlo todo, absolutamente todo en ese momento._

 _A pesar de tus palabras, de tus gritos desesperados por saber que sucedía, yo no te respondía. Me dolía mucho, demasiado. Tenía al hombre que amaba frente a mí, pero no era digna de él. No te merecía, ni tu preocupación, ni tu desesperación… Nada de tus cálidos sentimientos, ni tus palabras amables._

 _Entonces, me abrazaste, pidiéndome al oído que me calmara, que lo que sea que me hiciera llorar, que lo dejara salir, que tu soportarías todo por mi… Ya no pude más, te abracé y llorando, entre mis gruesas lagrimas te dije al odio que te amaba, que te amaba más que a mí misma y que no quería perderte._

 _Me separaste de ti inmediatamente, dejando tus manos en mis hombros, viéndome llorar desconsolada, que rompieras el abrazo me dio miedo. Pero ya lo había dicho, ya había dicho que te amaba y no me iba a detener… No cuando no podía controlar mis sentimientos._

 _"_ _Eres un idiota. Te amo demasiado que duele mucho. Amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello rubio. Amo tu preocupación. Tu calidez. Amo todo de ti. Te amo Naruto, te amo y me duele mucho. He sido mala contigo, te he ignorado, te deje solo en los peores momentos, me olvide de ti. Y tú, tu nunca te olvidaste de mí, siempre estabas a mi lado, sonriéndome, calmando mi dolor. Tu sonrisa me salvo muchas veces, incluso ahora, me hiciste sentir cálida al abrazarme, pero duele, porque no te merezco… No te merezco Naruto."_

 _Mis ojos estaban rojos, sentía mis mejillas húmedas, mis manos temblaban, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No quería verte a los ojos, no podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que dije, pero…_

 _Solo sentí tu mano alzando mi barbilla y un "Sakura-chan" antes de que unieras tus labios a los míos entre mi sorpresa._

 _No entendía por qué lo hacías, los primeros segundos pensé miles de cosas, pero luego… Luego el sabor de tus labios me embriago y correspondí aquel beso._

 _"_ _Te amo, Sakura-chan. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare."_

 _Esas palabras estremecieron mi corazón. Te aferre a mí, no quería soltarte, no quería dejarte ir, quería sentir más de ti. Quería más de tus labios, más de tus caricias… Una cosa llevo a la otra… Esa noche fue magnifica, fue nuestra primera noche como pareja, nuestra primera noche amándonos, nuestra primera juntos… Una noche mágica que jamás olvidaría._

 _Regresamos a Konoha, muy acaramelados. Estaba aferrada a tu brazo, quería que todos me vieran junto a ti, que todos supieran que te amaba, que estaba locamente enamorada de ti y que nada ni nadie me separaría de ti._

 _Me volví celosa, alejaba a cuanta fan se te acercara a regalarte algo. Tú eras mío, solo mío y no pensaba compartirte con nadie más. Te demostraba mi amor sin importar que me vieran, era peor que una adolescente, pero, simplemente quería recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Fueron dos años de felicidad absoluta, citas, cenas, paseos, viajes… Infinidad de cosas que hacíamos y que muchas de ellas terminaban en tu departamento, bajo las sabanas o a veces en el suelo._

 _Me encantaba conocer al otro Naruto. Al Naruto que era toda una bestia y que me hacía llegar al cielo cada noche._

 _Pero nada se comparó a cuando cumplimos el segundo año de noviazgo. En casa de mis padres, en plena cena, te hincaste frente a mí y sacaste ese precioso anillo. Querías casarte conmigo… Fui tan feliz, moría de felicidad en ese momento. Mis padres lloraron, había encontrado un buen hombre que me amaría toda la eternidad._

 _Nuestra boda fue en grande, toda Konoha participo en ella, amigos de otras aldeas, compañeros de armas, todos festejaban nuestra infinita felicidad._

 _Dos años de casados, con discusiones, con altercados leves que arreglábamos en la cama. A veces pensaba que por eso me hacías enojar, por la reconciliación que teníamos cada noche. Y si era así, me encantaba pelear contigo…_

 _Y hoy, 10 de Octubre, en tu cumpleaños, queriéndote dar el mejor regalo de todos… No regresaste… No regresaste de aquella misión de clase S… Solo regreso tu hitai, manchado con tu sangre… Ni siquiera regresaste tu… Estoy aquí frente a tu tumba vacía… Con el regalo que tenía planeado para tu cumpleaños… Con el regalo que no conocerás y que te llamaría papá…_

Soy de escribir muchas cosas tragicas... Espero que sea de su agrado... Estare subiendo mas drabbles con otras parejas poco inusuales. Espero sus reviews y follows.


	2. 01 Luz de Esperanza

Hola a todos. Lei varias reviews donde pedian que continuara este OS, que como notaron dejo muchos cabos sueltos. Aunque algunos "anonimos" me tacharon hasta de estupido por creer que Naruto habia muerto. Cuando ni siquiera mencione que estaba muerto, Sakura y Konoha asi lo hicieron y quienes no leyeron como se debe, asi lo interpretaron, pero bueno, siempre habra ese tipo de disconformidad al no saber comprender una lectura. Como sea, seran cinco capitulos de toda la historia. Es una historia pequeña, no hay necesidad de sacar una historia demasiado grande. Agradezco sus reviews y a todos aquellos que pidieron que la continuara... Asi que disfrutenla, en proximos dias subire el siguiente.

Disclaimer.

Los personajes y el universo de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

01.

Luz de Esperanza.

Konoha avanzo tecnológicamente, demasiado para una aldea pequeña. Ahora era una gran ciudad y la fuerza shinobi se mantenía a pesar de la paz que se vivía en el mundo. Hatake Kakashi continuaba su legado como Hokage de Konoha, fue quien dio luz verde a las nuevas tecnologías que ahora adornaban Konoha, pero a pesar de eso, se mantenía la tradición en la formación shinobi.

Konoha cambio demasiado, el Hokage fundo una plaza en el centro de la aldea y un monumento al héroe del mundo shinobi. La plaza Naruto era un centro de visita y lugar de interés de todas las personas en la aldea. Kakashi la mando a crear apenas seis meses después de la muerte de Naruto.

Kakashi no quería perder la esperanza de encontrar con vida a Naruto a pesar de los reclamos de Sakura y del mismo Sasuke, quienes, al no ver un cuerpo, no pedían que se le diera por muerto y que la búsqueda continuara. El mismo Uchiha se dedicó a buscar a su compañero y hermano, pero toda búsqueda era infructuosa. El mismo fue el que encontró el hitai de su compañero y, aun así, no creía que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto, no alguien de su categoría y nivel de poder, no el Héroe del mundo Shinobi.

Y aun ante las protestas de sus amigos, el Hokage lo dio por muerto apenas cuatro meses después de su desaparición. Aunque muchos seguían buscándole después de eso.

Recibió un funeral digno, donde todos sus conocidos y la aldea misma le rindieron tributo a una tumba vacía. Tres personas fueron las más afectadas, la antigua Hokage: Tsunade Senju; el actual Hokage: Hatake Kakashi y la esposa de Naruto: Haruno Sakura. Esta última llevando un hijo de Naruto en su vientre…

/

Por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha, una pequeña corría llena de júbilo, recibiendo saludos de parte de todos quienes la veían y ella respondía con una sonrisa muy singular. En esa pequeña adolescente veían a su héroe caído. Su larga cabellera rubia lisa, sus ojos color jade y la fiel sonrisa que caracterizaba a su hiperactivo padre. La pequeña heredera e hija del héroe shinobi regresaba de una misión más, sana y salva.

La pequeña rubia corría en dirección a la zona residencial, pero al pasar por un puesto de ramen se detuvo, entro y fue recibida por una bella mujer de cabellera marrón cubierta con una pañoleta blanca. Aquella mujer le sonrió y le entrego una bolsa llena de grandes vasos blancos de poliestireno. La pequeña se despidió y continuo su camino hacia su hogar.

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquella casa de dos plantas, rodeada por jardines amplios protegida por una barda perimetral, y una pequeña puerta de metal. La chica abrió aquella puerta metálica para acceder al jardín y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Saco sus llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió, se despojó de sus sandalias y camino sobre la fina madera hacia la sala.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! —Vocifero la chica, no vio a su madre en el living y fue a la cocina para dejar lo que traía en las bolsas.

La pequeña se dirigió a la alacena, jalo un pequeño banco de madera para subirse en él y sacar un tazón grande. Lo enjuago en el lavaplatos que tenía cerca, aprovecho y aseo sus pequeñas manos. Sirvió el contenido de los vasos en el tazón, busco en los cajones de la cocina de su madre para preparar adecuadamente su platillo favorito. Se despojó de su bolsa de kunais y del hitai desgastado al cual le dio un beso con ternura. Tomo su tazón de ramen y se lo llevo al comedor, desde allí encendió la televisión, iba a empezar a almorzar, pero se levantó de nuevo y volvió a la cocina, esta vez la nevera era su destino, la abrió y saco un ramune para poder beberlo junto con su comida. Esa bebida era muy famosa en Konoha y a ella le encanto desde el primer día que la probo. La chica devoro su plato mientras observaba alegremente la televisión.

—¡Hikari! —Vocifero su madre, al voltear la pequeña la vio en el marco que separaba el comedor del pasillo principal. La encontró infraganti, con fideos en sus pequeños labios—. ¿Otra vez comiendo ramen? —Reclamaba la madre y se acercaba a su hija para besar su frente.

—Ayame-san me lo tenía preparado, no podía decirle que no… —sorbió los fideos, sonrió y su madre se llenó de ternura.

—Eres igual a tu padre —menciono mientras recogía las cosas de su hija—. ¿Lo saludaste al llegar? —La pequeña trago con dificultad.

—¡No! ¡Se me olvido! —Rasco su nuca sonriente, se levantó del comedor y fue hacia la sala, allí un pequeño altar yacía con un incienso encendido y una foto de un rubio sonriendo se encontraba en el centro—. ¡Ya llegué, papá! —La pequeña tomo la foto de su padre y le dio un beso, para luego devolverla y regresar al comedor.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —Pregunto con interés la madre.

—¡Bien! Nos topamos con el tío Sasuke en el regreso —señalo sonriente.

—Hija, dame detalles —pedía Sakura mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba la mejilla de su pequeña.

—¡Mama! Puedo hacerlo sola —se sonrojaba, pero no evitaba esos pequeños gestos de su madre, siempre y cuando no estuvieran sus amigos presentes—. Bien, te contare —hablo y contaba todo lo que le sucedió en la misión, mientras su madre le escuchaba con atención.

Sakura se había encargado de cuidar y amar al fruto de su amor con Naruto. La pequeña Hikari, como le había llamado, fue la luz que la mantuvo con alegría y con ganas de seguir viviendo. Fue la luz cálida que no le dejo caer en un abismo de soledad y tristeza. No fue fácil para ella ser viuda y madre, sus padres siempre le ayudaron. Sus sensei y sus amigos de igual manera. Incluso Sasuke le ayudo a cuidar a su pequeña. Sakura amaba demasiado a su hija y vivía por ella, era idéntica a su padre, su genética fue más fuerte que la propia genética Haruno. Solo heredo sus ojos y su inteligencia. La rubia cabellera y su sonrisa singular siempre le llenaban de calor, era la misma sonrisa que su amado esposo le regalaba desde la niñez.

Hikari era respetada y amada por todos los aldeanos en la ciudad de Konoha. Muchos de ellos arrepentidos por los crueles tratos hacia su padre, le trataban como si fuera de su familia, se preocupaban por ella y velaban por la pequeña. Era el recuerdo de dos de sus héroes. Del legendario Cuarto Hokage y del Héroe del mundo Shinobi. No obstante, Kakashi revelo todo el linaje tan real que poseía el Uzumaki. Ser hijo de la Princesa Uzumaki y por ende ser pariente lejano de los Senju. La familia del primer Hokage y fundador de Konoha. Ser hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Fue un linaje que su pequeña hija heredo.

Hikari era diferente a su padre en su niñez, era habilidosa, talentosa e inteligente. Aun así, poseía mucho de su padre a esa edad. Su hiperactividad y las constantes bromas que causaba a sus sensei. No gustaba de recibir trato especial y por ello muchas veces Sakura fue a hablar con sus sensei debido a alguna travesura de su hija.

Hikari ahora tenía trece años, era gennin de Konoha y recibió entrenamiento de varias personas que la convirtieron en una de los gennins con un enorme potencial a futuro.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de papá —recordó la niña mientras observaba un calendario.

—Sí, así es —sonreía Sakura mientras su pequeña levantaba su tazón y lo llevaba a lavar.

—Mama. —Sakura observo a su hija y vio el hitai que llevaba en sus manos—. Se está rompiendo —señalo la pequeña a una rasgadura que se notaba en la tela.

Sakura observo la preocupación en su pequeña, ese hitai era un tesoro para ella, no quiso usar el hitai que le dieron cuando se graduó de la academia. Ella prefirió usar el de su padre.

—Dámelo, lo arreglare —le extendió y la pequeña se lo entrego—. Anda, sube a bañarte que iremos a ver a tus abuelos —le ordeno.

—¡Si! —La pequeña obedeció y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La familia del fallecido Héroe continuo su día con normalidad. Una visita de Hikari a sus abuelos acompañada de su madre para finalizar el día y hacer los preparativos para el día siguiente. Para el cumpleaños de su padre.

A pesar de que nunca conoció a su padre, ella sabía todo de él. Sus abuelos y su madre le contaron todo de su amado padre. También su abuela Tsunade, su padrino Kakashi y su tío Sasuke. Siempre tenían algo para contarle sobre su padre. Entre travesuras, misiones y hazañas, la niña vivía en su mente la imagen de su padre siendo como los demás lo describían. Sabía que cada diez de octubre era un día extraño para ella. Su mama estaba feliz por las mañanas y gran parte del día, pero en las noches siempre la escuchaba llorar y nombrar a su padre entre sus sollozos. Sabía que el Diez de Octubre era el cumpleaños de su padre, pero también, la fecha en que su padre falleció. Conforme crecía y escuchaba más de las hazañas de su padre, le parecía increíble que su papá muriera en una misión que no era más que de rutina para alguien como él.

Su padrino Kakashi la entrenaba, al igual que su tío Sasuke y su sensei Konohamaru, ellos le enseñaban los increíbles jutsus que su padre conocía, después de todo, tenía la misma afinidad elemental que su padre. Ella siempre preguntaba por su padre, y preguntaba qué tipo de misión realizo el día que murió.

La curiosidad de la pequeña despertaba sus dudas respecto a la muerte de su padre y las respuestas que recibía no le satisfacían, excepto la de su tío Sasuke. El Uchiha jamás creyó que su padre muriera y el seguía pensando que estaba vivo, pero que algo le había sucedido. Y la mañana de ese Diez de Octubre, mientras entrenaba con su tío, ella volvía a preguntar sobre su padre.

—Cuando salgo de misión, busco indicios que me den una pista de lo que sucedió a tu padre —menciono el Uchiha observando a la pequeña rubia.

—Mamá creo que se ha dado por vencida y ha aceptado que papá ha muerto —dijo con tristeza la niña.

—Han pasado trece años, Hikari, es normal que tu madre perdiera la esperanza —alboroto sus rubios cabellos.

—Pero tú dices que papá nunca se rendía, aunque tuviera todo en contra, ¿Por qué mamá se ha rendido? —La pequeña observaba a Sasuke. Terminaron de entrenar y ahora platicaban bajo la sombra de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento número siete.

—Tu madre no tenía la fortaleza de tu papá, ni siquiera yo la tengo… —Hikari se entristeció ante las palabras de su tío.

—¿Te has rendido ya, tío Sasuke? —El Uchiha noto la tristeza de su pequeña sobrina. A pesar de no ser hermano de Naruto, ellos mismos se consideraban hermanos y permitía que la hija de este le llamara y considerara como su familia.

—No, no lo he hecho —suspiro—. Tu padre nunca se rindió para traerme de vuelta a Konoha, yo no me rendiré en saber la verdad —señalo y sonrió a la pequeña.

—¡Déjame ir contigo! —El Uchiha se sorprendió—. ¡Quiero ir contigo a una misión y buscar a mi padre contigo! —Vocifero la niña entre lágrimas.

Sin embargo, la pequeña no escucho respuesta alguna, y simplemente sintió un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

—Anda Hikari, tu madre debe estar esperándote para visitar la tumba —dijo sonriente, algo poco visto en el inexpresivo Uchiha.

—Está bien —respondió decepcionada y se levantaba para regresar a su casa.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada —grito logrando que la pequeña rubia volteara sorprendida y sonriente.

La pequeña Uzumaki desapareció de la vista del Uchiha y este simplemente resoplo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscuridad de unos árboles.

—Ya le has oído, sensei… —Pronuncio y la figura del Hatake aparecía desde la oscuridad—. Tu tampoco estas convencido de que este muerto. —Le miro con seriedad.

—Me he convencido durante trece años, Sasuke, trece —cerro sus ojos—. No es poco tiempo —añadió con tranquilidad.

—Su hija no se convence.

—Es testaruda como su padre —dijo el Hatake suspirando.

—Entonces, sabes que no se rendirá. —Kakashi cerro sus ojos derrotado, el Uchiha le recordó algo muy importante.

—Veinte días de búsqueda y no irán ustedes dos nada más, busca a alguien más que pueda cuidar de la salud de Hikari. —Le observo fijamente—. Y tienes que convencer a Sakura que la deje ir.

—Treinta días —dijo con tranquilidad antes de suspirar—. Veré que puedo hacer con ese asunto, en cuanto a quien cuidara de Hikari y nos acompañara, creo tener a la indicada. —El Hokage le observo con cautela.

—¿Quién? —Pregunto con interés.

—La otra Uzumaki que conocemos —respondió el Uchiha con tranquilidad.

—Karin. —El Uchiha asintió con su cabeza y el Hatake solo sonrió—. Sera una buena adición al equipo de búsqueda.

—Solo falta convencer a Sakura —menciono el ultimo Uchiha.

—No tengo muchas esperanzas de que deje que su hija viaje en búsqueda de su padre y se ilusione con encontrarlo —profirió el Hokage con cierta preocupación.

El Uchiha sabia eso, ni siquiera él quería ilusionar a la pequeña Uzumaki, pero algo le decía que, con la pequeña, la búsqueda sería diferente. Ya pensaría en cómo decírselo a Sakura, por ahora debía de ir a buscar a Karin y pedirle que le acompañara en la misión.

La tarde caía en Konoha, había gente que se reunía en el cementerio frente a aquella tumba vacía. Solo sus conocidos hacían eso, quienes le rendían tributo, lo hacían en la plaza con su nombre. Allí esa plaza todos los años se llenaba de flores e inciensos. Gente que pedía por el descanso eterno y pacífico de su héroe.

Hikari dejaba un ramo de flores y oraba, mientras Sakura le observaba con tranquilidad. Escucho los pasos y solo observo de soslayo al Uchiha que llegaba y se colocaba a su lado.

—Ya lo he escuchado de Hikari —pronuncio la Haruno sin observar a Sasuke.

—No fue mi intención —señalo. Los años habían pasado y no en vano, la actitud de Sasuke se mantenía, pero solo con personas ajenas a él, con sus cercanas se mostraba más comprensivo.

—Sabía que algún día se daría cuenta —suspiro—. Es mi hija, es inteligente y sabe notar ciertas cosas con facilidad. —Sakura se giró para observar a Sasuke—. ¿Quién más ira? —Cuestiono, era obvio que Hikari había conseguido ella misma el permiso de su madre.

—Yo los acompañare, no dejare que mi adorada sobrina este sola con este… —Sakura escucho esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera.

—¡Tía Karin! —Vociferaba la pequeña Hikari al ver a la pelirroja que llegaba al cementerio.

Karin descubrió que era una Uzumaki por palabras de Orochimaru, aunque no se unió a Konoha después de la guerra y siguió bajo las órdenes del Sannin Legendario, ella busco entablar relación con Naruto. Juntos descubrieron que pertenecían al mismo clan y que al parecer eran parientes lejanos, con eso descubierto, Naruto quiso que ella fuese su hermana, pero ella se negó, no quería eso, pero Naruto le insistió demasiado en que fuera su familia, que tenían que estar emparentados de alguna manera. Karin sabía que eso era correcto, al pertenecer al mismo clan tenían que ser parientes, quizá lejanos, pero parientes a final de cuentas. La pelirroja no quiso ser su hermana, pero le propuso que le considerara su prima, eso alegro al rubio y su lazo familiar comenzó. Y su relación fue como tal. Karin visitaba Konoha para pasar tiempo con su nuevo familiar y Naruto hacia lo mismo cuando tenía misión cerca de alguna guarida de Orochimaru. Tras la noticia de la tragedia, Karin regreso a Konoha, allí se enteró del embarazo de Sakura y fue de las que se mantuvo a su lado hasta que diera a luz a Hikari. Karin se convirtió en una gran amiga y apoyo para Sakura, mucho más que su mejor amiga, Ino. La pelirroja abandonaba Konoha por periodos cortos de tiempo y regresaba para pasar muchos meses en la aldea, conviviendo con su ahora sobrina. Hikari le quería demasiado y ella a la pequeña.

—Estaré tranquila si vas con ellos —dijo la pelirrosa mientras observaba como Hikari abrazaba a su tía. A pesar de que ya tenía trece años, su hija actuaba como una niña de menor edad con su tía, de cierta manera le agradaba y sentía celos, porque con ella no lo hacía, su pequeña siempre argumentaba que ya era grande para recibir tales afectos de su madre en público.

—Sakura, Sasuke, necesito hablar con los dos antes de esta misión. —Ambos notaron el tono de seriedad en la pelirroja, situación que les preocupo en demasía.

Sakura mando a su pequeña con sus abuelos quienes también las habían acompañado, mientras ellos tres se alejaban a una parte del cementerio donde nadie los escucharía.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Karin? —Inquirió el Uchiha.

—Naruto está vivo…


	3. 02 Búsqueda

Disclaimer.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

02.

Búsqueda.

El pequeño equipo de búsqueda había salido de Konoha a primera hora de la mañana y ahora se encontraban muy lejos de allí. Paraban para descansar, o, mejor dicho, se detenían para dejar descansar a la pequeña Hikari. Heredo las enormes reservas de chakra de los Uzumaki, pero su cuerpo aun no tenía la resistencia necesaria para seguir el paso de dos shinobis de elite como lo eran Karin y Sasuke. Se encontraban todavía a varios kilómetros de su destino, aquel pequeño pueblo donde Naruto realizo su misión antes de desaparecer. El Uchiha, mientras observaba el camino que seguirían, recordó lo que hace dos días Karin les conto a él y a Sakura.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Reclamo Sakura con sorpresa e incredulidad._

 _—_ _Orochimaru utilizo el Edo Tensei para intentar averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió a Naruto_ _—_ _pronuncio—. Temía que hubiese aparecido un enemigo poderoso y no daba señales de eso, era lo que preocupaba. —La pelirroja observo al Uchiha—. Con ese motivo, envió a Suigetsu a capturar a un ninja renegado para que sirviera de sacrificio, obtuvo el ADN de Naruto de una pelea que tuvo con él en un puente. —La Haruno recordó aquella pelea, donde vio a Naruto perder el control totalmente—. El Edo Tensei no se logró, Orochimaru lo intento varias veces, pero no lo logro, entonces dedujo que si no se podía…_

 _—_ _Naruto estaba con vida… —Completo el Uchiha de manera pensante._

 _—_ _Si está vivo, ¿porque no ha regresado? —Señalaba Sakura—. Trece años y no ha vuelto… —La Haruno pensaba en lo peor._

 _—_ _Algo le sucedió o alguien lo tiene cautivo —menciono el Uchiha—. Y debe ser alguien muy habilidoso para esquivar todos los equipos de búsqueda que se enviaron por años…_

 _—_ _O quizá, Naruto no sea el mismo… —Profirió Karin observando la reacción de Sakura—. Orochimaru piensa que quizá Naruto esté siendo controlado o en el peor de los casos, este sellado. Desconocemos sus motivos, pero no deben de ser buenos si lo han mantenido inactivo —comento la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes. Y el Uchiha analizaba la situación._

 _—_ _¿Kakashi-sensei sabe de esto? —Pregunto Sakura con interés._

 _—_ _Son los primeros que saben, además el Edo Tensei es prohibido y Orochimaru no quiere caer de nuevo en el camino criminal —dijo la pelirroja._

 _—_ _¿Cuándo hicieron el Edo Tensei? —Indago el Uchiha._

 _—_ _Hace tres años —respondió._

 _—_ _¿Por qué hasta ahora nos dicen la verdad? —Sasuke se mostraba molesto._

 _—_ _Orochimaru envió a varios de sus subordinados a buscarlo, pero no encontró rastro alguno, llego a pensar que había errado en algún paso incluso pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kabuto, pero… —Ella agacho su mirada._

 _—_ _Kabuto ha cambiado, dudo mucho que se prestaría a hacer algo así y menos descuidar el orfanato —señalo la Haruno._

 _—_ _Orochimaru me dio una orden, si Konoha volvía a enviar un equipo de búsqueda, yo me ofrecería y dictaminaría donde empezar a buscar. —Eso sorprendió a Sasuke y Sakura—. Pero Konoha no lo busco más, se rindió y acepto una muerte sin esclarecerla —dijo con tristeza._

 _—_ _Básicamente Orochimaru no quería que se supiera que volvió a usar el Edo Tensei, ¿no? —Karin afirmo con su cabeza y Sasuke suspiro—. ¿Dónde lo buscaremos? —El Uchiha se mostraba interesado._

 _—_ _Desde que salió y hasta el lugar de su misión, no buscaremos en donde encontraste su hitai, buscaremos donde realizo su misión —pronuncio con seguridad._

 _—_ _Encuéntrenlo, por favor —pidió entre lágrimas Sakura quien proceso todo con rapidez. Ella se había rendido y aceptado la muerte de su esposo, pero ahora Karin le devolvía la esperanza—. Por favor, si está vivo, regrésenlo a mi lado —suplicaba Sakura, ella quería a su esposo de vuelta sin importar como y Karin estaba decidida a regresar a su primo a donde pertenecía._

El equipo continuo su viaje después de dejar descansar unas horas a la pequeña Hikari. Avanzaban rápidamente saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que el bosque termino y llegaron a una vasta pradera. Para sorpresa de Karin y Sasuke, Hikari se detuvo en seco, situación que les preocupo, porque la pequeña heredera Uzumaki observaba a la vacía pradera con la mirada puesta sobre un lugar.

—¿Pasa algo, Hikari? —Inquirió Sasuke con preocupación acercándose a su sobrina.

—Hay personas allí —señalo al vacío de la pradera.

Sasuke observo al vacío que señalaba Hikari, no dudaba de ella. La pequeña Uzumaki heredo el control de chakra de su madre, así que notar algo extraño sería fácil para ella a pesar de no contar con habilidades sensoriales o con un dojutsu legendario. Con su Sharingan activado y su Rinnengan no logro observar nada, excepto un pequeño y casi milimétrico rastro de un chakra extraño. Karin también fijo su atención hacia esa pradera.

—Hay una barrera —profirió llamando la atención de Sasuke y de Hikari—. Es muy extraño, parece que no quieren ser encontrados. —Sasuke se preocupó, había pasado muchas veces por el lugar durante sus viajes, pero jamás había prestado tanta atención al lugar.

—Investigaremos —dijo el Uchiha—. Si tienen una barrera es para que nadie los perciba —menciono y observo a Hikari, la pequeña si había logrado ubicarlos—. Aunque puede ser que solo sea para protegerse de shinobis con altos niveles de chakra.

—No, te equivocas —pronuncio la pelirroja y el Uchiha la observo—. Es una barrera similar a las que usaba Orochimaru para ocultar sus escondites, son barreras diseñadas para entorpecer las habilidades de ninjas rastreadores. —Eso preocupo aún más al Uchiha—. Deben ocultar algo o a alguien… —Karin giro su mirada hacia Sasuke y hacia Hikari poco después.

—Usemos un Henge, no debemos parecer shinobis. —Hikari y Karin entendieron, realizaron los sellos típicos del Henge transformándose en personas comunes y corrientes.

Ante la vista de cualquier otro, parecían un matrimonio viajando con su pequeña hija.

—Debemos ocultar nuestro chakra en todo momento —menciono Karin.

—Eso será muy difícil —aclaro el Uchiha quien era el que poseía la mayor cantidad de chakra del equipo.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —Inquirió Hikari. En la academia y su sensei solo le habían enseñado a disminuirlo a niveles por encima de un humano normal por periodos cortos de tiempo.

—Soy una Uzumaki —sonrió Karin con tranquilidad—. Colocare un sello en cada uno de nosotros, así podremos ocultar nuestro chakra sin disminuirlo y sin deshacer el Henge, si necesitamos ocupar nuestro chakra, puedo liberar el sello desde un radio de 500 metros —añadió.

A Sasuke le parecía correcta la idea, era mejor ser prudentes e investigar de manera adecuada la situación.

Karin se acercó primero a Sasuke, realizo varios sellos, el dedo anular e índice de la Uzumaki brillaron en un intenso color rojo. Con sus dedos toco la frente de Sasuke y en la piel del mismo apareció un kanji con la palabra sello. Kanji que desapareció segundos después. La Uzumaki realizo lo mismo con su sobrina y finalmente con ella misma. Una vez listos, caminaron a las cercanías de donde se ubicaba aquella barrera, no entrarían de golpe, eso sería llamar la atención. Para fortuna de ellos, la noche estaba cayendo y fingieron acampar alejados del camino para su protección y para disfrutar el cielo estrellado aparentando ser en todo momento una familia que viajaba por el mundo. Y así pasaron algunas horas sin que nada se moviera del otro lado de la barrera. Hasta que rápidamente se vieron rodeados por extrañas figuras, las habían sentido antes de que hicieran su movimiento, pero ellos tenían que parecer sorprendidos por aquella situación. Aun así, algo estaba seguro, allí ocultaban algo.

—¡Buenas noches! —Exclamo una de esas figuras observando a Sasuke en un Henge de un adulto de su misma edad y de cabellera castaña—. Es peligroso que acampen ustedes solos en esta zona tan desprotegida, en especial por su pequeña —señalo al Henge de Hikari que también tenía una cabellera castaña y profundos ojos negros—. Nuestros líderes estarán felices de recibirlos en nuestra caravana —menciono y sonrió al equipo de Konoha.

Sasuke había obtenido lo que quería, la atención de lo que sea que estuviera protegiendo esa barrera. Intercambio palabras con el sujeto que le había hablado, primero se justificaba al decir que no quería ser una carga, pero, aun así, el sujeto le insistió de manera cordial y amable. Sasuke acepto con tranquilidad. Recogieron sus cosas de acampar ayudados por el resto de quienes les rodeaban.

Aquellos extraños pidieron que los siguieran, caminaron un poco hacia el sur, allí se quedaron frente a un vacío o eso pensaban.

—Sayuri, abre la barrera. —Llevaban un intercomunicador por el cual el sujeto se había contactado con alguien más, al parecer quien controlaba y mantenía la barrera.

—De acuerdo —respondieron al otro lado del intercomunicador.

Un pequeño rectángulo se formó delante de ellos, dejaron que el equipo de Konoha entrara primero y ellos después, para que al final ese rectángulo volviera a cerrarse con total normalidad.

Dentro de esa barrera había algo que sorprendió a los tres del equipo de Konoha. Era un pequeño pueblo bastante bien organizado con casas hechas de madera y de fina estructura. A pesar de ser pequeño, el pueblo contaba con mucha gente. Solo había cinco calles tanto paralelas como perpendiculares y también pequeños campos de cultivos. Unas cosas comprobaron con eso, quien manipulaba la barrera debía tener un excelente control de chakra y amplio conocimiento de jutsus de ese tipo. Mientras eran guiados a la casa de los lideres, observaban a los habitantes, todos eran amables y no parecían ser malas personas, todas eran personas comunes, ninguna era un shinobi. Llegaron hasta una casa central un poco más grande que el resto de casas que componían ese pequeño pueblo. El interior de aquella casa era acogedor y era de lo más normal posible, sin lujos ni ninguna cosa que les diera un título más alto que la demás gente que habían visto. Esperaron poco menos de un minuto en aquel living tan normal, al notar la presencia de los lideres, ni siquiera tuvieron sorpresa alguna. Era una pareja de esposos comunes y corrientes, ambos ya de edad avanzada, por sus manos y vestimenta lograron notar que eran personas trabajadoras.

—¡Bienvenidos al Pueblo del Arroz! —El anciano les dio una bienvenida eufórica—. Soy el líder de este pequeño pueblo, Muraki Kisuke y ella es mi esposa, Hana —presento y sonreía al grupo de Konoha.

—Muchas gracias por acogernos, Kisuke-sama —reverencio agachando su cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del suelo de madera, tanto Karin como Hikari le siguieron—. Soy Amami Sousuke, ella es mi esposa Akane y nuestra hija Hikari. —El Uchiha respeto el nombre de Hikari por alguna extraña razón.

—Las reverencias no son necesarias, solo lidero este pequeño pueblo de comerciantes, no soy su dueño —dijo sonriente el anciano.

—Pensé que era un pueblo de shinobis —menciono el Uchiha levantando la mirada para observar al viejo.

—Los muchachos que te rodearon son los únicos con chakra y la chica encargada de la barrera —menciono el viejo Kisuke.

—Solo somos simples shinobis que abandonamos nuestras aldeas, algunos ni pasamos del rango gennin —profirió aquel sujeto que les había guiado hasta el interior—. La de mayor nivel aquí, es Sayuri, ella fue una Jounin de Elite y especialista en sellado y barreras en el extinto clan Uzumaki. —Esa revelación fue más que sorpresa para el Uchiha y el resto quienes supieron ocultar la sorpresa.

—Son las únicas fuerzas de defensa que tenemos, por lo mismo nos protegemos con una barrera, queremos evitar conflictos innecesarios —dijo el viejo con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué les ha traído por estos rumbos tan lejanos? —Pregunto y espero respuesta del grupo.

—Viajeros —comento el Uchiha—. Nos ganamos la vida yendo de pueblo en pueblo ofreciendo nuestros servicios médicos. —Esas palabras sorprendieron al grupo de defensa.

—No hay indicios de chakra en sus cuerpos, ¿Qué tipo de medicina practican? —Inquirió el líder del grupo de defensa.

—Oh, no, no, no somos shinobis médicos, nuestra medicina se basa en hierbas medicinales, hacemos lo que podemos y está dentro de nuestros alcances. —Esta vez hablo Karin con tranquilidad.

—Eso es muy bueno, es algo con lo que no contamos en nuestro pueblo —dijo el viejo—. Ya que son viajeros, les propongo algo. —Sasuke observo al anciano—. Quédense en nuestro pueblo, ¿Qué les parece? —El Uchiha simulo voltear a ver a Karin y a Hikari quien se mantenía callada, como si les consultara algo—. No tienen que responderme ahora mismo, quédense unos días con nosotros, conozcan el pueblo y si les agrada, acepten mi propuesta. —Las palabras del anciano eran sinceras, ni Sasuke ni Karin detectaron alguna mentira.

—Lo pensaremos, Kisuke-sama y agradecemos su hospitalidad. —Reverencio el Uchiha.

Kisuke sonrió con sinceridad, el viejo era amable y gustaba de ayudar a la gente a encontrar un hogar, así había logrado construir ese pequeño pueblo del cual se sentía orgulloso. Ordeno que los llevaran a la casa vacía del pueblo para que allí descansaran con tranquilidad y también avisaran a los demás habitantes de las visitas y sus conocimientos que podrían ser de utilidad. Sasuke y el resto fueron guiados a esa casa, donde ya a solas lograron hilvanar muchas cosas que se habían enterado, sobre todo la de la Uzumaki que estaba allí, eso les había provocado un mal presentimiento.

Se acomodaron para descansar, al día siguiente investigarían de la mejor manera y sin levantar sospechas. Karin y Sasuke dormían, pero estando alertas, no confiaban del todo en la gente del pueblo. Hikari por su parte se encontraba recostada observando una foto que su madre le había dado, era de su padre, de Naruto, justo de la boda con su madre. Con aquella vestimenta tan tradicional de su aldea, solo sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su padre, para ella algo le decía que estaba con vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se levantó de la cama y salió al pueblo para conocerlo. Aun a esas horas había gente en las calles, saludaba y era saludada. El pueblo era tranquilo, sin peligro alguno del cual preocuparse, pero entonces escucho un misterioso sonido que llamo su atención. Afino su oído y siguió aquel eco. Ella lo reconocía, eran kunais chocando contra un árbol, fue con cautela, tal vez era aquel equipo de defensa que ahora entrenaba y quería percatarse. El sonido la guío hasta las afueras del pueblo, aun dentro de la protección de la barrera. Al llegar al sitio, solo logro ver un varonil brazo lanzando los kunai en contra de un tronco que fungía como diana, se ocultó tras un árbol, se asomó lentamente para abrir sus ojos y su boca en señal de sorpresa, pronunciando una sola palabra… "Papá."


	4. 03 Falsos

03.

Falsos.

Sus ojos observaron la foto y a aquel hombre que practicaba el lanzamiento de kunais. En varias ocasiones seguidas miraba la foto y al hombre al cual observaba oculta tras un árbol. Lo comparaba, buscaba diferencias, algo que le dijera que quizá se estaba equivocando y no ilusionarse como su madre le había pedido antes de esa misión. Ella lo sabía, no era seguro encontrar a su padre, pero, aun así, algo dentro de su corazón, algo dentro de su sangre se negaba a creer que su padre estuviera muerto. No después de escuchar en repetidas ocasiones lo poderoso que fue.

Ella era una shinobi, inculcada con la fortaleza de su madre y la ideología que su padre dejo plantada en la mente de su madre y sus cercanos. Aunque su corazón le gritaba que corriera a abrazar al hombre, que se acurrucara, que llorara sobre su pecho desconsolada, que le golpeara por haber abandonado a su madre cuando ella apenas se formaba en su interior. Sus piernas flaqueaban y las lágrimas ya recorrían sus suaves y coloridas mejillas. Ella quería encontrar alguna diferencia, algo que le dijera que ese hombre que tenía a escasos metros no era su padre. Pero sus ojos y la foto no mentían, no había ninguna diferencia, salvo los rasgos adquiridos por el pasar de los años, pero todo era igual. Su cabello rubio alborotado, sus orbes azules y esas características marcas salvajes en sus mejillas. Eso era algo que nadie más en el mundo tenía tan remarcado. Ella salió en esa misión, esperanzada en encontrar a su padre o por lo menos algo que le permitiera saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió y ahora que lo tenía cerca de ella, su mente le recordaba las palabras de su madre. No se tenía que precipitar, no tenía que ilusionarse, aquel hombre bien podía ser una muy curiosa coincidencia. Aun con todo eso, la sangre llama… Su cuerpo, su corazón… Toda su pequeña anatomía le decía otra cosa, una sensación de nostalgia indescriptible le rodeaba y no comprendía la razón. Ella ni siquiera conoció a su padre, él fue dado por muerto antes de que ella naciera, su padre no sabía que iba tener una hija. Ya no aguantaba más, su mente estaba bloqueada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer, se dejó caer sobre la fina grama abrazando aquella fotografía que su madre le proporciono. Iba a dejar salir todo su sentir en un grito, pero unas cálidas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Ella ni siquiera sintió las presencias, solo observo de soslayo para encontrar a su tía Karin y a su tío Sasuke detrás y en sus rostros la misma sorpresa que embargaba a la pequeña Uzumaki.

—¿Es él? —Indago la chica con cierto temor.

Karin fijo su mirada en aquel hombre y luego en Sasuke, quien tan solo apretó sus puños con furia.

—No necesitamos usar nuestras habilidades para confirmar lo obvio —pronuncio el Uchiha—. Ese hombre con cara de idiota, es tu padre —señalo con seguridad y eso fue todo lo que la niña necesitaba para abrazar a su pelirroja tía y llorar sobre su pecho de manera desconsolada y dolorosa.

La pelirroja solo abrazo a su sobrina, proporcionándole el cariño y la comprensión que necesitaba.

—Nos ha sentido —dijo el Uchiha sorprendiendo a las dos féminas. En su mente su única acción era escapar de allí, no era atinado encontrarse con él. Sin embargo…

—¡Sasuke! —Murmullo Karin con preocupación al ver que el Uchiha dio unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde yacía Naruto—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —No recibió respuesta.

El Uchiha salió de la oscuridad que aquellos arboles le proporcionaron, se mostró desarmado y temeroso ante la actitud defensiva de Naruto que sostenía un afilado kunai de tres puntas apuntando al intruso.

—Je, je, je… Lamento las molestias, mi hija se perdió, mi esposa y yo salimos a buscarla —sonreía el Uchiha en su falsa cobertura.

El rubio no sintió amenaza alguna y guardo el kunai al ver que dos mujeres parecidas salían detrás de un árbol. Parecidas, pero diferentes en cuanto a la notable edad.

—No, no se preocupen. —Demostró aquella sonrisa que todo mundo conocía y nadie olvidaría.

—Shun deberías de ser más respetuoso y saludar como es debido. —Escucharon una femenina voz emerger de las profundidades oscuras de los arboles lejanos. No sintieron presencia, se percataron de ella hasta que llego al claro, justo al lado de Naruto—. Ellos son los nuevos viajeros que Kisuke-sama ha acogido en el pueblo, no seas descortés —golpeo levemente la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que reverenciara junto con ella—. Este hombre es Shun Uzumaki y yo soy Sayuri Uzumaki. —La joven mujer se presentaba. Su cuerpo estaba bien delineado, tenía una figura envidiable y sus atributos estaban bien balanceados, era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa.

Karin notaba claramente los rasgos característicos Uzumaki en ella. Su cabellera pelirroja hasta los hombros, sus ojos marrones y la gran cantidad de chakra que emanaba eran perceptibles para la chica de lentes.

—¡Ah! Kisuke-san nos habló de usted, Sayuri-san —pronuncio Sasuke siguiendo con la actuación—. Un gusto conocerle.

La mujer observo a la pequeña hija de ambos llorando en los brazos de la que parecía ser su madre.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —Pregunto el hombre con una preocupación que ni siquiera el comprendía y fue algo que Sayuri noto de inmediato.

—Solo está asustada por haberse perdido —respondió la mujer que le abrazaba y Hikari se separó un poco del abrazo para observar a su padre con interés—. Ya se le pasara, así son los niños —sonreía Karin con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no los interrumpimos más, debemos descansar —hablo Sasuke que noto la mirada de molestia de aquella nueva Uzumaki que tenían frente a ellos.

Sasuke dio la espalda a esa pareja y Karin junto con Hikari le siguieron no sin antes despedirse de Naruto y de Sayuri.

La Uzumaki borro la sonrisa que mantuvo frente a esa familia y fijo su mirada en Naruto. Jamás se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera ella y eso le inquieto a sobremanera.

—Siento que los conozco —pronuncio y dichas palabras generaron una gran sorpresa en Sayuri—. No se la razón, pero la nostalgia me invadió y ver a esa pequeña hizo que mi corazón latiera demasiado, es como si fuera muy cercana a mi —sonrió de una manera que Sayuri desconocía. Era una sonrisa que la Uzumaki nunca había visto y le generaba un odio extremo hacia esas personas.

Su instinto le decía que tenía que estar alerta, algo le decía que tenía que vigilar de cerca a ese matrimonio, ella no dejaría que todo lo que había logrado en los últimos años se lo arrebataran, no después de tanto sacrificio hecho.

Todos regresaron a sus casas, Sayuri preocupada por la reacción de Naruto y el equipo de Konoha visiblemente tocado emocionalmente. Al entrar a la casa que les habían dado para habitar en el pueblo, el silencio predomino como en el resto del camino. Sasuke analizaba la situación, mientras que Karin observaba a la cabizbaja Hikari.

—Era mi padre, ¿verdad? —Aún no estaba segura a pesar de que Sasuke se lo había confirmado ya.

—Lo es —respondió el Uchiha con tranquilidad—. Parece que esa mujer tiene algo que ver en esto, no es el mismo Naruto que conocemos —punteo con preocupación.

—¡¿Qué le hizo?! —Hikari exigía una explicación, sus sentimientos afloraban y no podía contenerlos, todo era una rara mezcla dentro de ella.

—No hay chakra de Kurama —indico Karin viendo a Sasuke. Hikari sabía quién era Kurama, su madre le había platicado todo lo referente a su padre y lo que llevaba en su interior—. Esa mujer es una Uzumaki, nuestro clan fue un especialista en jutsus de sellado, es posible que…

—Tuvieron que tomarlo con la guardia baja a él y a Kurama —profirió Sasuke.

—O abusaron de su confianza. —Karin sabía que su primo confiaba en todas las personas hasta en sus propios enemigos y era algo que el más astuto villano podría usar a su favor y este parecía ser el caso.

—Debemos pensar como liberar ese sello —anuncio Sasuke.

—Si sus memorias están tocadas, debe de revisarlo un especialista, si lo hacemos mal, el Naruto que conocimos podría no volver jamás y hasta podríamos destruir su mente para siempre —advirtió Karin con preocupación.

—El clan Yamanaka es especialista en asuntos de la mente —hablo Hikari—. Quizá la tía Ino podría ayudarnos. —Sasuke observo a la pequeña y sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente no tenía la inteligencia de su padre por fortuna.

—Iré a Konoha a reportar esta situación, le pediré ayuda a Ino y regresare con ustedes —dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo piensas irte y dejarnos aquí? ¿Qué excusa daremos? —Indago Karin con preocupación—. Esa mujer sospechara —recordaba a la otra Uzumaki.

—Saldré a un viaje a arreglar unas cosas antes de establecernos en este pueblo. —Karin comprendió de inmediato—. Ustedes se quedarán bajo el cuidado de las personas de aquí, me será más rápido ir solo, ¿entiendes?

—Ya entendí —bufo molesta la Uzumaki.

—No te preocupes, tu padre regresara a tu lado y recuperaras todo el tiempo perdido. —Sasuke se acercó a Hikari y revolvió su cabello con cariño, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Karin, ella sabía cómo el Uchiha mostraba esa faceta cariñosa con la hija de su mejor amigo—. Traten de averiguar algo sobre este Naruto y esa Uzumaki, cualquier cosa que podamos usar para liberarlo —pidió el Uchiha, las chicas solo asintieron.

Tras eso se dispusieron a descansar, necesitarían estar atentas a todo para averiguar algo y la misión de rescate de Naruto empezaba.

No muy lejos de allí, cerca de los campos de arroz del pueblo en una pequeña cabaña, Naruto descansaba plácidamente y la Uzumaki le observaba con atención. Sayuri le observaba dormir con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. A pesar de haberlo "atrapado" hace varios años ya, ese rubio jamás demostró sentimientos hacia ella, ninguno pasaba de una simple preocupación. No compartían cama, no se tomaban de la mano, no se besaban, no existía absoluto contacto físico entre ambos. A pesar de que las memorias del rubio estaban atrapadas y ese que observaba dormir era otro muy distinto al que conoció. Siempre fue distante con todos, mas con ella y jamás demostró otro sentimiento de fraternidad, hasta esa misma noche. Esa noche en la que vio sonreír de manera honesta, en la que lo vio preocuparse por una pequeña y sonreírle para tranquilizarla, pero su preocupación no era principalmente eso… Sus palabras aún estaban en su mente…

 _"_ _Siento nostalgia al verlos"_

Ella estaba preocupada, le costó mucho planearlo todo para tenerlo allí, a su lado, como debía de ser, pero ahora se sentía amenazada por unos desconocidos. Desconocidos que nada tenían que ver con el rubio. Eso le preocupaba, bufo molesta y toco las sienes del rubio durmiente, al momento un chakra rojizo emano de sus manos.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a un zorro aprisionado por misteriosas cadenas negras. El zorro gigante se encontraba dormido, la mujer paso lejos de el para dirigirse hacia una pequeña celda donde un cuerpo cubierto totalmente de sellos y envuelto en cadenas yacía colgando del techo. Abrió la jaula y entro para revisar por completo el cuerpo buscando un indicio que le advirtiera sobre alguna falla en su jutsu. Tras varios minutos de examinar ese misterioso cuerpo no encontró nada, ella tan solo suspiro, en su mente se convenció de que tal vez solo era paranoia suya, salió de aquella jaula y cerro tras de sí, se disponía a abandonar la consciencia de Naruto.

—Nunca conseguirás su cariño, no importa cuántos años lo intentes —amenazo una grave voz proveniente de aquel enorme zorro rojo—. Eres insegura por la aparición de unos extraños que nada tienen que ver con el chico —carcajeo de manera burlona—. Que patética eres mujer, las Uzumaki que he conocido tenían más valor que tú misma —continúo burlándose ante la mirada de furia de la Uzumaki.

—¡Cállate! —Vocifero la chica, pero las burlas del zorro no cesaron, se incrementaron—. No me importa cuántos años me lleve, me ganare el corazón de Naruto, un Uzumaki debe de estar con una Uzumaki, es nuestro deber rehacer el linaje de la princesa —expuso con seguridad.

—Esto no se trata de revivir el linaje de la madre del chico, se trata de tu obsesión por poseerlo todo y de que nunca nadie te ha rechazado. —Kurama fijo sus ojos en la mujer, se mantenía oculta en la oscuridad de la mente, no se acercaba lo suficiente a Kurama sabía que era peligroso—. Por eso fuiste tan rastrera y planeaste todo esto —resoplo con furia—. Ni siquiera siento enfado por ti, todo lo contrario, siento lastima. —Sayuri le observaba con furia, quería aniquilar a ese zorro, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y aunque la tuviera, eso significaría asesinar al rubio y eso era algo que no se permitía hacer.

—Mis razones son suficientes, me costó mucho trabajo sellarte y sellar las memorias de Naruto, no me rendiré —advirtió la Uzumaki.

—Trece años y no has logrado ni que te tome la mano —carcajeo Kurama—. Ni siquiera el falso Naruto que creaste está interesado en ti. —Ante la furia de la Uzumaki, la burla de Kurama ceso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a resistir? —Pregunto con seriedad—. El sello se debilita con cada día que pasa, mi momento se acerca, cualquier debilidad la aprovechare para liberarnos de tu yugo y créeme mocosa, que me encargare de destruirte completamente. —Los ojos fríos y severos de Kurama helaron a la Uzumaki—. Yo no soy como el chico, no me tocare el corazón y te hare pagar con creces todo este tiempo que me has encarcelado, una simple humana debe recordar su lugar —amenazo furioso el zorro. Sayuri iba a responderle, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el—. ¡Ahora, largo de aquí mocosa, nos volveremos a ver cuándo me libere! —Aunque se encontraba sellado, Kurama tenía cierto control todavía sobre la consciencia de Naruto y así había logrado mantener a raya las ideas estúpidas que la Uzumaki quería implantar en su compañero.

En la cabaña, Sayuri sudaba frio, había sido expulsada de la mente de Naruto con mucha facilidad, su cuerpo temblaba totalmente y se sentía débil. Cada día que pasaba, el zorro parecía tener más control sobre la consciencia de Naruto y eso le preocupaba, tenía que mantenerlo bajo control, pero no podía destinar más de su chakra a mantener el sello que le había colocado, eso haría que la barrera que ocultaba aquel pueblo de otras naciones sería más débil y la posibilidad de toparse con shinobis que participaron en la guerra que podrían reconocer a Naruto y frustrar todos sus planes, aumentaba. Tenía que seguir resistiendo hasta encontrar una mejor manera de domar al zorro endemoniado.


	5. 04 Despertar

04.

Despertar.

Sasuke se marchaba de ese pueblo después de haber convencido al viejo que tenía algunos asuntos que tratar en unas aldeas antes de establecerse fijamente. El anciano ofreció que uno de los guardianes del pueblo le acompañara, pero Sasuke se negó argumentando que solo le retrasaría y que el planeaba volver cuanto antes con su familia. Kisuke acepto y Sasuke partió enseguida.

Rápidamente tres días pasaron desde la partida de Sasuke. Karin y Hikari socializaban con todos los habitantes del pueblo para no ser sospechosas de nadie, principalmente de aquella Uzumaki. Karin investigaba entre los cercanos a la Uzumaki, quería averiguar cualquier información sobre esa mujer. En cambio, Hikari buscaba acercarse a su padre y a esa mujer, imprudentemente se acercaba a la zona donde se lo topo la primera vez. Parecía que la sangre le llamaba, porque, aunque el rubio no estuviera allí, llegaba minutos después.

Sin embargo, Sayuri se unía poco después, ella vigilaba muy de cerca a Naruto, temía que, en cualquier momento, por culpa del zorro, el sello que le había colocado cediera y pudieran descubrir la identidad de aquel rubio. Ella se hizo cercana a la pequeña Hikari, le llamaba la atención la chica por alguna razón y platicaban mucho más entre ambas que en ocasiones Naruto salía sobrando. Horas y horas platicaban las dos Uzumaki, siempre hasta entrada la noche. Karin iba a recoger a Hikari siempre, saludando y pidiendo perdón por causa de su supuesta hija.

Con el pasar de los días, Sayuri se abrió totalmente a Hikari, obviamente ocultando su gran secreto, pero, aun así, la pequeña Hikari ya pasaba de estar en aquella boscosa zona a estar en la cabaña de la especialista en sellado.

—Han pasado casi siete días —pronuncio Sayuri observando a Hikari que sonreía.

La pequeña Hikari observaba toda la cabaña, era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Contaba con lo suficiente para vivir y era mucho más pequeña que el jefe del pueblo les había proporcionado. Pero su atención fue llamada por las anteriores palabras de la Uzumaki.

—¿Siete días de qué? —Indago la pequeña, no sabía a lo que quería llegar esa mujer.

—Desde que tu padre salió de viaje —observo a la pequeña—. Tu madre debe de estar preocupada —señalo.

—No —respondió con tranquilidad—. Papá dijo que volvería en diez días —sonrió con sinceridad, pero Sayuri noto algo muy familiar en la sonrisa que la pequeña Hikari le regalaba—. A decir verdad, Sayuri-san, ellos no son mis padres. —Eso sorprendió en demasía a la Uzumaki y Naruto, que se encontraba en otra parte de la misma habitación de la cabaña, presto atención por alguna razón.

—¿No son tus padres? —Pregunto la Uzumaki con interés.

—No, son mis tíos —menciono—. Mis padres están muertos —dijo con cierto dolor, dolor que no fue fingido, algo que tanto Sayuri como Naruto notaron.

—No tienes por qué contarle —hablo Naruto—. Es un tema delicado y no deberías hablarlo con naturalidad —señalo el rubio.

—No, Naruto-san, —sonrió con esa característica sonrisa que estremeció a ambos Uzumaki—. Mamá dice que no debo guardar ningún dolor, que eso solo envenena mis sentimientos. —Sayuri se dio cuenta de la madurez de la niña para su edad y presto atención a la chica—. Mi padre real jamás supo que yo iba a nacer, desapareció en una misión y Mamá supo después que murió. Nací y mi madre me crio con ayuda de su cuñado y su esposa, mis actuales padres, pero mamá aún estaba triste, amaba mucho a mi padre y a mis cincos años, mi madre murió de tristeza —menciono la chica con dolor y derramando lágrimas.

—¿Es posible morir de tristeza, Sayuri-san? —Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. Sayuri se acercó a Hikari y le abrazo maternalmente para calmar el sollozo de la pequeña Hikari que, aunque improviso una historia, tenía muchos elementos de su realidad, la realidad que vivía.

—Es una definición coloquial —dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Hikari.

—¿Coloquial? —A pesar de que sus recuerdos estaban sellados, Naruto aún conservaba rasgos que le caracterizaban.

—Una forma común de decirlo —suspiro Sayuri—. Su madre vivió con mucha depresión por varios años y simplemente perdió el deseo de vivir, al final la depresión le venció. —De manera maternal beso la cabeza de Hikari y la acurruco más contra su bello cuerpo.

—Ya veo. —Naruto se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se acercó a las mujeres para tomarlas por sorpresa y abrazarlas.

Para sorpresa de Sayuri, Hikari se abalanzo sobre Naruto y su sollozo aumento en decibeles hasta convertirse en un claro llanto doloroso que hasta a ella misma le provocaba un dolor inmenso. Naruto la abrazo con cariño y eso despertó sensaciones que el jamás había sentido. Una enorme calidez y un sentimiento que el reconocería. El rubio quedo en trance varios minutos mirando a la nada, mientras Hikari lloraba a todo pulmón sobre su cuerpo. Sayuri tardo en darse cuenta de la situación y al hacerlo, se limitó a observar la expresión de Naruto totalmente perdida en el vacío.

En el interior de Naruto, la calidez llegaba y después de varios años de oscuridad aquel interior se iluminaba con alegría. El Kyuubi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro hacia afuera, simplemente para sonreír con satisfacción y mirar hacia aquella jaula donde el cuerpo lleno de sellos se encontraba.

 _—"_ _¡Estas acabada!"_ —Vocifero Kurama telepáticamente hacia Sayuri quien se exalto y se levantó con rapidez y sorpresa. Las palabras de Kurama retumbaron en su cabeza, era la primera vez que sucedía y eso significaba que dos cosas habían sucedido. Algo había acaecido en ese interior y la otra era que Kurama tenía mucho más control sobre la mente de Naruto.

—¿T-Tu padre era shinobi? —Inquirió Sayuri, pero Naruto solo le pidió silencio.

Sayuri sintió celos y un miedo indescriptible le embargo al notar a Naruto abrazando a Hikari con tanta naturalidad.

—"Es como si fueran padre e hija," —pensó la Uzumaki apretando sus puños con furia.

Fue entonces que todo se aclaró para ella, entrecerró los ojos y pensó en la historia de la pequeña, todo parecía concordar con aquella vez que ella se apodero de Naruto. El desapareció y eventualmente lo dieron por muerto, eso era parte de su plan para que nadie le buscara. Tenía que comprobarlo, sin que Naruto y la niña se dieran cuenta, realizo una secuencia de sellos a extrema velocidad, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y observo a la niña. Logro ver su verdadero físico, aquel rubio liso, esos ojos color jade y sobre todo una enorme cantidad de chakra, chakra que por alguna extraña razón se estaba introduciendo en el cuerpo de Naruto y se combinaba con el de él. Ambos chakras eran tan similares, demasiado idénticos como para engañarse. Sayuri deshizo aquel extraño jutsu y apretó sus puños con furia. Pasaron algunos minutos para que Hikari se tranquilizara y Sayuri le sonriera falsamente, situación que Hikari noto y decidió salir de allí, pero Sayuri la detuvo, alegando que se quedara a cenar con ellos. Hikari tembló por alguna razón, noto cierta sed de sangre rodeando a la Uzumaki, pero ella tan solo agito la cabeza creyendo que estaba imaginando cosas, cuando volvió a verla, esa aura que pareció sentir desapareció.

Hikari accedió a quedarse, pero manteniéndose alerta ante la situación. Sayuri se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar la cena, la noche ya caía en el pueblo y Sayuri estaba segura que la mujer que fingía ser la madre de esa chiquilla iría por ella.

 _—"_ _No dejare que frustren mi alegre vida, Naruto es mío… ¡Mío!"_ —Sus pensamientos eran claros, tenía planeado algo en contra de las dos mujeres que le amenazaban.

En el iluminado interior de la mente de Naruto, Kurama se había desatado de aquellas cadenas y ahora observaba la jaula, tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo y sonreía al ver como los sellos que le cubrían se desprendían poco a poco. Primero dejando ver aquella cabellera rubia.

En las afueras del pueblo, lejano de la barrera. Sasuke se encontraba acompañado del equipo InoShikaChou. Había regresado antes de tiempo en compañía de ese equipo. Antes del viaje, Karin libero el sello que reprimía el chakra de Sasuke y así el Uchiha logro usar todas sus habilidades para que en un solo día se trasladara a Konoha y reportara la situación. Ante la sorpresa el Hokage Kakashi llamo al equipo de Ino, ellos serían los encargados de recuperar a Naruto, sobre todo Ino quien era especialista en jutsus mentales, ella sabría cómo tratar con lo que sea que tuviera secuestrado a Naruto.

El equipo llego días antes al terreno en donde Sasuke ya tenía identificado el lugar en donde ese pueblo se mantenía oculto. Todo el equipo InoShikaChou no tenía esperanzas, creían que tanto Karin como Sasuke se habían equivocado y confundido a alguien más con Naruto, pero las órdenes del Hokage se debían de respetar y lo acompañaron hasta ese sitio.

En el pueblo, un pinchazo al pecho de Karin llamo su atención, era un mal augurio para ella. Así que decidió ir a buscar a Hikari solo para toparse con una cabaña totalmente a oscuras y por la pequeña chimenea emanando fuego. Karin se preocupó por la situación y corrió hacia la cabaña ignorando sus instintos de peligro, solo para ser sorprendida al abrir la puerta por Sayuri que le propino una fuerte patada al abdomen logrando que le sacara el aire totalmente. Karin cayó sobre sus propias piernas llevando sus manos al abdomen, elevo su mirada para toparse con un Naruto y una Hikari inconscientes, vio los pies de Sayuri y elevo más aun su mirada para encontrarse una mirada sádica en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

Para sorpresa de Karin, Sayuri realizo unos sellos y libero el mismo sello que Karin había puesto en ella y en su sobrina para ocultar su identidad y su chakra. Así Sayuri logro observar el verdadero físico de Karin y de Hikari.

—Te he visto en los recuerdos del príncipe —señalo Sayuri—. Eres su prima, una Uzumaki como el, como ella y como yo —su sonrisa cubrió todo su rostro enseñando su dentadura de manera malévola.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?¡ —Karin aun intentaba recuperar el aire—. ¡¿Por qué secuestraste a Naruto?! ¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste?! —Reclamo furiosa.

—Los Uzumaki fuimos temidos por el fuinjutsu, por eso nos atacaron y casi extinguieron —menciono Sayuri mientras caminaba alrededor de los Uzumaki—. Mi deseo es revivir el linaje de la princesa Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto… ¡Por eso le he secuestrado! —Vocifero con locura—. Ambos combinaremos nuestros genes y el clan Uzumaki volverá a ser temido. El héroe del mundo shinobi a la cabeza y la más fuerte y experta en fuinjutsu como su esposa y madre de sus hijos —pronuncio con locura, pero la carcajada de Karin le hizo enfadar.

—Veo que has fallado, no veo ningún hijo tuyo y de Naruto —carcajeo de manera burlona Karin logrando ganarse una severa patada al rostro que rompió sus lentes—. Parece que ni sellándolo has logrado tu cometido —señalo con burla y lastima. Sayuri saco un kunai de entre sus ropas, tomo a Karin por la espalda y coloco aquel kunai en su cuello, el filo logro herir levemente la piel y un pequeño hilillo de sangre ya hacia acto de presencia.

—¡B-Basta! —Sayuri dirigió su mirada hacia una Hikari que se ponía de pie con dificultad—. Deja a mi tía Karin —pidió la chica—. Ya me has hecho mucho daño, robaste a mi padre, dañaste a mi madre, me dañaste a mí y ahora piensas dañar a mi tía. —Hikari derramaba lágrimas.

—Tu no entenderías mis razo—

—¡Si, si las entiendo! ¡Son razones egoístas! —Interrumpió Hikari a la mujer y esa actitud hizo sonreír a Sayuri.

—Puedes venir con nosotros, estarás con tu padre y yo te tratare como si fueras mi hija —pronuncio Sayuri extendiendo la mano hacia una lejana Hikari—. Eres una Uzumaki como yo, como tu padre, como tu tía —observo la mirada furiosa de Hikari—. Incluso puedo convencer a tu tía de que también este con nosotros —sonrió—. Todos los Uzumaki debemos de estar juntos.

—Yo no soy solamente una Uzumaki. —Hikari no presto atención a la oferta de Sayuri—. También soy una Haruno, soy Uzumaki Hikari, nieta del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, de la Princesa Uzumaki e hija del Héroe del mundo shinobi y de la ninja medico más fuerte del planeta. —Hikari alzo su puño y sonrió con alegría—. ¡No me rendiré, ese es mi camino ninja! —Vocifero una frase que retumbo en la mente de un inconsciente Naruto.

—Bien, si así lo has decidido mocosa —soltó a Karin para dar un salto hacia atrás y chasquear los dedos.

En cuestión de segundos todos los habitantes del pueblo aparecieron, parecían estar controlados y no obedecían más que las ordenes de Sayuri. Esta hizo todos rodearan a Karin y a Hikari. Ambas Uzumaki se colocaron espalda con espalda. Las Uzumaki observaron a Sayuri alejada de allí, detrás de la turba de habitantes preparando algún jutsu y eso les preocupaba. Karin sabía de antemano la gran cantidad de jutsus de sellado que su clan tenía en su repertorio y muchos de ellos eran considerados como jutsus prohibidos en la actualidad.

Tenían el tiempo en contra, tenían que deshacerse de los habitantes y detener el jutsu que Sayuri estuviera preparando en su contra. Sin embargo, Karin se preocupó, sus habilidades sensoriales lograron sentir demasiados chakras a las afueras y lejanías del pueblo. Saco una bomba de humo que detono al tocar el suelo, con rapidez tomo a Hikari y salieron de la cabaña para darse de cuenta de lo que la Uzumaki mayor ya temía. La barrera que protegía al pueblo desapareció, eso quería decir que Sayuri usaba su chakra a máxima capacidad en un gran jutsu.

Poco les duro su preocupación ya que los habitantes de nueva cuenta les volvieron a rodear con facilidad. Ellas no querían dañar a los habitantes, sabían que Sayuri les estaba controlando y eran inocentes. Esquivaban y detenían los torpes, pero poderosos golpes de aquellos habitantes, sin embargo, se vieron sorprendidas por un jutsu Katon proveniente de uno de los que protegían al pueblo. Jutsu que esquivaron con facilidad, pero al esquivarlo, dos más de los guardianes se habían preparado con una combinación elemental de agua y viento para atacarlas. Esta vez no iban a poder evadirlas, esa combinación les iba a golpear de lleno y dañar severamente. Karin cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su cintura.

Al abrir sus ojos el asombro la invadió, noto la gran sonrisa en Hikari que también había sido rescatada.

—Hola, Karin-chan. —Esa fue una voz y una peculiar manera de llamarle que ella jamás olvidaría.

Karin derramo lágrimas al verlo, de nuevo a él, a su primo… El Uzumaki Naruto que había desaparecido hace trece años, regresó…


	6. 05 Familia

05.

Familia.

Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, asombro e incredulidad. Detuvo el jutsu que preparaba para observar con detenimiento al rubio. Camino hacia el apartando a la gente que le estorbaba. No pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente observaba a Naruto depositar suavemente a las dos mujeres que había salvado. Finalmente se acercó a escasos metros de él.

—¿D-Despertaste? —Inquirió con preocupación, sus manos temblaban.

—Así parece —recibió una fría respuesta de parte del rubio.

—¿C-Como? —Temía haber cometido un error al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de enojo.

—No lo sé. —Ella noto que uno de los parpados de Naruto luchaba por mantenerse abierto—. Solo recupere mis memorias.

—Imposible, eso te llevaría a colapsar, es sobrescribir demasiado en tu cerebro —señalo sin creer lo que Naruto le confirmaba—. No has regresado del todo, ¿cierto? —Naruto guardo silencio—. Todavía tengo una oportunidad de recuperarte. —Se colocó en posición de ataque, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó al notar que la cabeza de Naruto había bajado súbitamente, como si hubiese caído inconsciente.

Sayuri se acercó, Karin y Hikari intentaron impedirlo, pero rápidamente fueron rodeadas por los habitantes del pueblo. La Uzumaki se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, coloco sus manos cargadas de chakra en las sienes de Naruto, pero antes de que ejecutara su jutsu, un frio viento invadió su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor, se alejó por instinto solo para darse cuenta que parte de la ropa que cubría su abdomen estaba rasgada y una gran marca de garra estaba dibujada e ilustrada con su propia sangre.

—Te dije que ibas a conocer tu lugar, estúpida humana. —Una gutural voz emano de Naruto. Alzo su rostro y un aspecto demasiado salvaje era notable, en sus manos no tenía uñas, tenía unas filosas garras con las cuales había dañado seriamente a Sayuri.

—¡Tú lo despertaste! —Vocifero furiosa la Uzumaki.

—No, tus sellos cedieron, solo le ayude a liberarse —mostraba sus prominentes caninos que sobresalían de sus labios—. Le tomara tiempo recuperarse, es un fuerte golpe psicológico, si fuese alguien normal, posiblemente estaría en coma o muerto —señalo y preocupo a Karin y Hikari que le habían escuchado con atención.

La pequeña Uzumaki estaba preocupada, ese no parecía ser su padre y la sed de sangre que expulsaba ese ser le estaba consumiendo. Recibió un rápido vistazo de parte de aquel salvaje ser.

Naruto desapareció y apareció al lado de las mujeres, en un parpadeo con todos los habitantes cayendo inconscientes.

—Tu eres la descendiente del mocoso, ¿no? —Pregunto con interés, pero no recibió respuesta de Hikari, la pequeña temblaba de miedo—. Soy Kurama, el ser que habita en el interior de tu padre, no temas. —Hikari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella había escuchado ese nombre, sabía quién era ese tal Kurama y también sabía que era capaz de hacer, su madre le había contado absolutamente todo de su padre y, por ende, de aquel ser de chakra que habitaba en su interior.

—¿Q-Qué hará, Kurama-san? —Pregunto temerosa.

—Acabare con esto para que tu padre regrese a su verdadero hogar —dijo con seriedad y revolvió el cabello de la pequeña, para desaparecer y aparecer al frente de Sayuri, solo para tomarla del hombro y desaparecer nuevamente, esta vez los dos juntos. Dejando a Hikari y a Karin totalmente solas en ese sitio—. D-Desapareció —pronuncio la rubia intentando buscar a su padre con la mirada, pero sin lograrlo.

—Es uno de los jutsus de tu padre —sonreía Karin intentando calmar a Hikari, —"Kurama, ¿Qué le harás a esa mujer?"—pensó Karin con temor.

Karin conocía de antemano que Kurama no era precisamente amable, esa bestia de chakra era totalmente diferente de su primo, él no se tocaría el corazón para perdonar a esa mujer que lo mantuvo encerrado tanto tiempo.

—¿Estará bien? —Hikari se preocupaba, apenas conocía a su padre físicamente, pero con las historias que le contaban de él, para ella su padre nunca se había ido.

—Lo estará —pronuncio una varonil voz. Sasuke y el equipo de Shikamaru habían llegado al sitio—. Esa mujer no es rival para Naruto o para Kurama —dirigió su mirada a las lejanías del pueblo, donde seguramente Kurama se había llevado a la mujer para darle su merecido.

—¿Estas bien, Hikari-chan? —Ino se preocupaba por la pequeña, ella había estado al lado de su amiga Sakura desde su embarazo y para ella, Hikari era como su sobrina, un sentimiento que Hikari también sentía por aquella rubia de ojos azules.

—Sí, Tía Ino —sonrió la pequeña con aquella característica sonrisa Uzumaki—. Pero ellos… —observo a los habitantes.

—No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? —Sonrió Ino y observo a Karin—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Karin?

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió. Si bien no eran cercanas, si mantenían un lazo de amistad, lazo que se formó por la intercesión de Naruto para que conociera a todos los shinobis de Konoha y tuviera a alguien más con quien platicar que solo aquellos dos del ex equipo Hebi.

Ino empezó su tarea, ir revisando a cada uno de los habitantes para liberarlos del yugo de Sayuri.

—Shikamaru, alcanzare a Naruto. —El Nara le observo con dudas.

—¿Crees que lo derrotaran? —Inquirió el hombre.

—No, pero aún no sabemos cómo logro controlarlo hace trece años —menciono aquel dato tan importante que habían pasado por alto.

—Tienes razón —suspiro con desgano el Nara—. Ve con Naruto, revisare la cabaña y ayudare a Ino. —El Uchiha asintió, iba a desaparecer, pero Hikari le sujeto.

—Voy contigo, tío Sasuke —pronuncio la pequeña y Sasuke no se lo negó.

—Sujétate. —Y ambos desaparecieron en un vórtice.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en la lejanía, explosión que cimbro los cimientos de aquel pequeño pueblo y que asusto a los shinobis de Konoha que allí estaban. En el lugar de origen, en un pequeño valle entre dos montañas, a varios kilómetros del pueblo. Varios árboles fueron arrancados de raíz, había cráteres por todos lados, madera y grama incinerada, pequeños charcos de agua y marcas de garras plasmadas en la corteza de los árboles que aún se mantenían en pie. Allí una jadeante Sayuri y un sereno Kurama se miraban fijamente. Una mirada era de odio y la otra de lastima.

Sayuri estaba gravemente lastimada, su brazo derecho estaba bañado en sangre e inutilizado totalmente. Las heridas de su abdomen aun sangraban, su tobillo derecho estaba roto y parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada y quemada. Mientras que Kurama no tenía señal alguna de haber sido dañado.

—Hace trece años fuiste muy astuta, sabias perfectamente que no tenías ninguna oportunidad en contra del chico y por eso hiciste aquel movimiento tan sucio —profirió con furia.

Y Kurama recordaba aquel fatídico día…

—Flashback—

 _Naruto había concluido su misión en las lejanas tierras que requirieron de su ayuda. No le tomo siquiera un día concretar su misión, derrotar a unos cuantos criminales de Clase S, no eran nada para él. No después de haber enfrentado a los terroríficos Madara y Kaguya. El rubio quería regresar lo antes posible con su amada Sakura, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella._

 _El oscuro cielo lejano auguraba una tormenta y él quería apresurarse para evitarla, así que simplemente se detuvo en un puesto al lado del camino a recuperar energías bebiendo un poco de té y unos dangos. Dangos que Sakura amaba, pero que a Naruto ni le disgustaban ni le agradaban, eran una comida neutral para el. Mientras los comía con tranquilidad, una pelirroja de excelente figura y gran belleza se sentó junto a él, sorprendiéndolo._

 _El propio Kurama se sorprendió, no había sentido la presencia de esa bella mujer, no le prestó atención y siguió con su descanso. Ante la falta de buenos oponentes, Naruto no requería de su chakra, a excepciones de cuando necesitaba resistencia para acabar lo más pronto posible con las misiones encomendadas._

 _—_ _Sayuri, Uzumaki Sayuri —escucho Kurama. No había puesto atención a la plática de Naruto y esa mujer, sino hasta que ella se presentó como una Uzumaki._

 _El propio Kurama examino detenidamente a la mujer y lo confirmo, sus grandes reservas de chakra y su extraña característica le confirmaban que, en efecto, esa mujer era una sobreviviente Uzumaki._

 _De la emoción, Naruto se olvidó de su objetivo de regresar lo más pronto posible a la aldea. Paso horas y horas platicando con aquella mujer, le pareció agradable y confiable. Y no negaba que era hermosa y esa cabellera rojiza le recordaban a su prima, Karin. Por lo menos sabía que no eran los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel mítico clan y eso le agradaba a Naruto._

 _Fue entonces que Naruto recordó su objetivo, se despidió de la mujer, pero esta se lo impedía, ella quería seguir platicando con Naruto, pero cuando este le revelo que estaba casado, su actitud se volvió sombría. Actitud que Naruto ni siquiera noto._

 _—_ _Entonces… Antes de que te vayas, permíteme invitarte una última taza de té —pidió la mujer con tranquilidad, ocultando sus intenciones._

 _—_ _De acuerdo —dijo Naruto. Y observo como la mujer se dirigió al puesto a pedir más te, sin notar que adentro ella aplicaba unas gotas de un poderoso somnífero en el té._

 _La mujer regreso y sirvió él te a Naruto, este lo bebió de inmediato, se disculpó con ella, tomo sus cosas y emprendió su camino de vuelta. Sayuri espero unos cuantos minutos y luego siguió a Naruto._

 _La lluvia hizo acto de presencia mientras Naruto cruzaba ese espeso bosque, los rayos que caían sobre los árboles, hicieron que Naruto tomara un camino más seguro. Un camino en un acantilado de gran profundidad. Naruto avanzaba con rapidez, sin embargo, empezó a sentirse cansado y Kurama lo noto, le preocupaba que Naruto cerrara sus ojos constantemente, pero para su sorpresa, el también presentaba los mismos síntomas del rubio, no comprendía la razón. Hasta que finalmente Naruto cayo inconsciente sobre el enlodado camino. Kurama lucho por mantenerse despierto, intento tomar control del cuerpo de Naruto, pero le resultó imposible, ni siquiera el tenia fuerzas para mantenerse consciente._

 _Sintió una extraña presencia en la consciencia de Naruto, intento atacar, pero unas cadenas que él conocía a la perfección le aprisionaron. La figura de Sayuri apareció en la consciencia de Naruto._

 _—_ _Duerme, Kyuubi-san —profirió la mujer y finalmente el Kyuubi perdió la consciencia._

—Final Flashback—

Kurama enfurecía de tan solo recordar eso. Con el tiempo descubrió que aquel somnífero era especial. Sayuri lo había desarrollado con sus conocimientos, ella ya había planeado desde hace muchos años como retener a Naruto a su lado y para eso tenía que domar también a la bestia que el Uzumaki llevaba en su interior. Para Sayuri fue una enorme coincidencia haberse topado a Naruto en aquel puesto y allí decidió poner en marcha su sucio plan. Plan que ahora se veía frustrado, ella estaba en tan precaria situación, pero aun así se aferraba a lo imposible: la victoria.

Uso todas sus fuerzas, y de su espalda emergieron aquellas cadenas que Kurama tanto odiaba. Las cadenas envolvieron a Kurama y Sayuri sonrió victoriosa, sin embargo, sintió frio en su abdomen y de su boca emergió una gran cantidad de sangre, observo de soslayo a Kurama detrás de ella, con la mirada seria, ella bajo su mirada para ver la mano de Kurama atravesando su abdomen dejando un enorme orificio. Kurama saco su mano y lo que había capturado la mujer con las cadenas, desapareció. Había usado un clon para evitar cualquier imprudencia de la mujer, esta se desplomo, llorando y prácticamente ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—Yo no soy como Naruto, él te hubiera perdonado la vida y tú te habrías aprovechado para jugar sucio nuevamente —mantenía la mirada en la Uzumaki que segundo a segundo escaseaba su vida.

Sayuri sonrió, antes de dar su último suspiro… Kurama suspiro con decepción, él no iba a permitir que la felicidad de su compañero fuera robada más tiempo por un capricho tonto y estúpido de una mujer egoísta. Le dio la espalda al cuerpo sin vida de Sayuri, no se molestaría en enterrarla, los animales salvajes de la zona se encargarían de su cuerpo, sería un buen aperitivo para ellos.

Kurama sintió dos chakras familiares para él, y se dirigió hacia ellos. No muy lejos, Sasuke aparecía con Hikari y allí frente a ellos, Kurama todavía en el cuerpo de Naruto.

—¿Ha terminado todo? —Inquirió el Uchiha.

—Ella no era rival para nadie, su repertorio de jutsus secretos Uzumaki era su arma peligrosa, siempre y cuando tuviera tiempo de usarlos —menciono.

—Tiempo que no obtuvo… —Kurama no respondió.

—¿Qué paso con Sayuri-san? —Pregunto la pequeña con interés.

—La convencí de su error y se ha ido —respondió, no le diría que uso el cuerpo de su padre para matar a una mujer.

—Quería hablar con ella, invitarla a la aldea. —Hikari era igual de noble y amable que su padre.

—Ya aparecerá… —Kurama revolvió el cabello de aquella niña—. Regresemos al pueblo, la Yamanaka debe revisar a Naruto mientras despierta. —Kurama caminaba para preparar su jutsu, pero al pasar al lado del Uchiha, que lo miro sospechoso desde que revelo que la mujer se había retirado, le dijo unas palabras.

—¿Dónde quedo el cuerpo? —Inquirió, el había sentido la disminución del chakra de Sayuri con sus dojutsu.

—No muy lejos de aquí —respondió casi en susurro—. Si no lo hacía yo, lo hubieras hecho tu —menciono y el Uchiha le observo con seriedad—. Fue rápido, no me gusta jugar con las víctimas —añadió y tomaba a Hikari para regresar al pueblo.

Sasuke suspiro, Kurama sabía que él tampoco iba a perdonar a esa mujer, no después del sufrimiento que había provocado.

Al regresar al pueblo, recibieron una trágica noticia, toda la gente del pueblo murió al perder la consciencia. Ino trato de recuperarlos, pero el jutsu que habían implantado en ellos fue demasiado agresivo, no solo sustituyo sus memorias, las destrozo totalmente dejando su mente vacía, al eliminar el jutsu solo quedaron cascarones, cascarones que ni siquiera recordaban como respirar. Situación que no pudieron controlar, no con tan poco tiempo y ni ella ni Karin pudieron hacer algo por salvar la vida de aquellos inocentes.

Antes de que la pequeña Hikari observara esa traumática escena, Sasuke la noqueo para evitarle algo tan grotesco.

Mientras Sasuke y el resto sepultaban los cuerpos de los habitantes, Ino y Karin se encargaron de revisar la mente de Naruto y monitorear su regreso. Les tomo casi medio día.

Cuando finalmente Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad se encontró con aquella pequeña que esperaba pacientemente el despertar de su padre.

—¿Papá? —Profirió Hikari con alegría y Naruto acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

—Hola —pronuncio con dulzura el rubio y limpiaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en el rostro de su hija.

Ino se había encargado de implantar las memorias de lo que Naruto se había perdido, gracias a las experiencias propias de la Yamanaka y de la misma Karin. Eso le había facilitado la asimilación de que era padre de una bella hija y además saber muchas cosas de su hija, cosas que él no había vivido por estar desaparecido.

—Te pareces tanto a tu madre, sus ojos, sus facciones. —Acaricio el cabello rubio de su hija.

—¡Papá! —Vocifero la pequeña para abalanzarse sobre su padre y llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su padre.

Lo que Hikari había aguantado desde que descubrió que su padre seguía vivo, todo el dolor que soporto al saber de su madre que su padre estaba muerto… Todo eso que tenía acumulado lo dejaba salir ahora mismo en el pecho de Naruto. Finalmente, lo tenía allí, finalmente podía abrazarlo, finalmente podía sentir su calidez, escuchar sus latidos, finalmente tenia a alguien a quien le podría llamar papá.

Los llantos de Hikari llamaron la atención de todos los que se encontraban afuera esperando el despertar de Naruto, al entrar se toparon con tan tierna escena. No les interrumpieron, se mantuvieron callados. Ya Kurama se había encargado de explicarles cómo fue que aquella mujer les había capturado a ambos, así que no había nada que explicar, simplemente agradecer.

—Gracias chicos —observo a todos y les sonrió—. Gracias, Kurama —pronuncio para sus adentros y solo escucho bufar a la bestia como respuesta.

Naruto abrazaba a Hikari, aunque tuviera los recuerdos de Karin y de Ino, aún le parecía increíble tener una hija y sobretodo adaptarse a ser padre. Tan solo abrazo a su hija, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para calmarla.

—Esperaremos a que te sientas mejor para volver a Konoha —dijo Shikamaru—. Las cosas en la aldea estarán moviditas con tu regreso —bufo con aburrimiento.

Y eso no le gustaba a Naruto, imagino que todo sería similar a cuando finalizo la guerra. Ser acosado por gente de nueva cuenta, felicitaciones, elogios y multitud de acciones más que no quería volver a pasar. Naruto solo pensaba en una cosa, en volver al hogar que tenía con Sakura. El solo quería volver a ver a su Sakura-chan y recuperar el tiempo que perdió, tanto con ella como con su hija. Naruto regalo una extraña sonrisa a todos, sonrisa que no comprendieron.

—Hikari —pronuncio Naruto con tranquilidad y la pequeña le escucho—. ¿Mamá todavía conserva un kunai de tres puntas en casa? —Inquirió el rubio.

—Sí, mamá lo tiene en la sala, junto a tu altar —respondió la pequeña con dudas—. ¿Por qué?

—Mamá y tu tienen que contarme muchas cosas —respondió con tranquilidad y abrazo a su hija con fuerza—. Nos vemos en Konoha, chicos.

Y Naruto desapareció en un destello dorado ante la sorpresa de todos excepto Sasuke. El Uchiha sabía a donde se dirigía todo cuando su mejor amigo pregunto por aquel misterioso kunai. Podía usar ese jutsu que su padre perfecciono para viajar a cortas distancias sin necesidad de un kunai como su padre, pero para hacerlo en largas distancias si lo necesitaba o podría tener graves consecuencias de usarlo sin esa ayuda.

—Escapo —pronuncio Karin molesta.

—Prefiere evitarse todo el jaleo que se armara en la aldea al saber que esta vivo. —Sasuke cruzaba los brazos—. Trece años es mucho tiempo, necesita recuperar ese tiempo —menciono con tranquilidad—. Volvamos a la aldea, démosle tiempo al reencuentro familiar.

El resto tan solo asintió, eso era lo mejor para Naruto y para la misma Sakura y su hija.

En Konoha, en la casa que Naruto había comprado para vivir con Sakura después de su matrimonio, allí en la sala, frente al altar aparecía un destello dorado. La Haruno se encontraba en la cocina, preocupada porque no tenía ningún reporte de su hija, ni siquiera sabía si se encontraba bien, temía perder a su hija también, temía perder a la única razón por la que se mantenía en pie. Sakura secaba unos platos y los acomodaba en la alacena.

—¡Mamá! —Escucho la inconfundible voz de Hikari en la sala—. ¡Mamá, volví! —Volvió a gritar la pequeña.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo, aun con un plato en sus manos corrió hacia la sala, al llegar a ella, dejo caer el plato que se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo… Sus lágrimas de inmediato escaparon por sus bellos orbes color jade, llevo sus manos a su boca para calmar su sorpresa… No creía lo que observaba, no lo podía creer. La felicidad se apoderaba de ella, allí en su sala estaba su hija y también…

—He vuelto a casa… Sakura-chan…

FIN.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Una gran disculpa a todos, pero estuve bastante ocupado con demasiadas responsabilidades y me pasaba poco. A pesar de que la historia la tenia terminada desde el año pasado, se me olvidaba publicar este ultimo capitulo, el cual creo que ni edición le hice para revisar errores, asi que si encuentran alguna incoherencia u otro error, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y sus reviews, espero que este final les halla gustado y no les halla dejado un mal sabor de boca. Pronto estare actualizando mis demás historias. Saludos y mil gracias.


End file.
